castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Barry-N
Keep up the good work Just want you to know your hard work is appreciated. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:58 PM PST 25 May 2010 Thanks for uploading all those images Glad someone is uploading item and other stuff images. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:22 AM PST 13 Jun 2010 Update default epic/rare/uncommon/common templates default tooltip text I made the default the text you've been using to save you typing. Check them out: * : * : * : * : -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:46 PM PST 24 Jun 2010 *Thanks. BTW, I finally got a legendary and the text color is orange. Perhaps we could add it next? ** Like this orange? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:34 AM PST 27 Jun 2010 *** Here you go: : -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:24 PM PST 28 Jun 2010 MySpace version Are you playing the MySpace version too? I haven't gotten very far (only about level 26). It annoys me that the devs appear to be making the two versions diverge and maybe for no good reason. The MySpace version has very little high level content, but lots of these "epic" quests that are not in the Facebook version. Good catch on the Arielle hero. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:22 PM PST 28 Jun 2010 *I don't actually. I checked it out when it was released but didn't really have the attention span to play and monitor 2 accounts seriously. I stopped at level 9. I even ignored the forum threads about it...until I saw an image of Arielle in my news feed in FB last night. I'm disappointed that she's MSCA exclusive, as a general collector I can't take it lol. It's also not helping that the CA tweet says they have no plans of bringing the content to FB currently. Anyways, I'll play an energy game over there to investigate her bonus items. At least, until some new exclusive contents are introduced or I get bored. Barry-N 06:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Elin- level 2 -While equipped, increases Player Attack by 10 against monsters. Elin- level 3 -While equipped, increases Player Attack by 15 against monsters. *Yeah. Did I made an error in the article? I see you've edited it already if there is (assuming that unregistered contributor is you).Barry-N 17:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind updating the news and news archive? I've been kind of busy, so haven't had enough time to work on this wiki, but you seem to be conscientious. This basically means checking the "News" section of the Castle Age game Home page and adding new articles based on what shows up there. Articles are in the form of News_Archive/''M_DD_YY'' and should be in the News Archive category. After that I usually add them to the News page and the News Archive page. Also, now that (congrats!), you should feel free to update MediaWiki:Sitenotice. I think you're supposed to increment the number at MediaWiki:Sitenotice id, but I'm not sure that's necessary. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:44 AM PST 5 Aug 2010 *Oh, I didn't notice that lol. I held off with the News Archive since I thought it's reserved for you guys but, I'll get to it. Now sure about the Sidenotice, I'm not that good with witty comments lol. Barry-N 16:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ** You did a great job! -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:35 PM PST 5 Aug 2010 Now officially listed as an admin I added you to Castle Age Wiki:Administrators. LOL, I wasn't on the list either. You might want to spruce up your user page... it looks kinda empty. ;-) -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:42 PM PST 5 Aug 2010 *Haha, I kinda thought I would be just another guy. But yeah, maybe I should talk same stuff about over there. :) Barry-N 00:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ** Ah, now that you mentioned it. There is a page called Castle Age Wiki:Staff. Barry, you may want to list yourself there =) **:Would you mind doing it (you can choose your own picture)? Hanzou-sama 05:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) **::Thanks and done. :) Barry-N. **::LOVED YOU REALLY OWNED IT !! ;} CONGRATS !! **::Master ! ''' Great job with sitenotice You have a good eye. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:49 PM PST 14 Aug 2010 *Thanks. I was also thinking to add the Favor Point one but I that will be too many things in the notice and I don't want to take out the Arena and Oblivion. Barry-N 03:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Monster data I think we should add the too (lands also). I find it valuable data. My research on Stamina based monsters is not complete but I find the results satisfactory. I'll recheck some of my data, although I believe it to be correct. NorthFury 15:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) * I appreciate your work. I see no reason why we shouldn't add lands. If you have data on the uncommons, feel free to add them. I typically don't look at those unless they are Spartan Warriors. :P Barry-N 15:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oblivion Chest change Sorry if I caused any issues there, Barry, but I was simply trying to change Bladebounrne to Bladebourne. I wasn't reversing the header order intentionally on my end. I tried both the editor and plain source. I always saw the source showing correctly here, but something happened when I posted it and the header/table order was reversed. I could see the issue if I did a comparison, but I could never see the wrong code on my side. Perhaps there's something odd with how this works with FF 3.6.8? I find the new editor thing lags like crazy while I try to get it into the source edit mode. *I see, that clears it up. I intentionally named it as Bladebounrne since that's how it's seen in the Oblivion chest. Clearly a typo (as several other) but left it like that anyways. Thanks for the edit. It's no problem with me, just having to clean up a lot of troll edits that I thought your edit was another one of them. I hope you understand and I also too apologize for initially seeing you as such. Barry-N 06:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Good job maintaining the wiki I've been kind of busy on other wikis, but if you feel like you're doing all the work, just make a list of things you'd like to take off your plate and put them on my talk page and I'll start working on them. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:37 PM PST 3 Sep 2010 *Nah, CA has been quiet recently. I'm mostly just cleaning up troll edits. I just learned of the block list and started to make use of it. :P. I may have missed some though, just because Dawn of the Dragon got my attention. Barry-N 07:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ** I played Dawn of the Dragons for a little bit, since it had alot of promise. Unfortunately, DotD seems to get pretty slow eventually and really feels like a beta that is going nowhere. Tell me what you think of it. Maybe I missed some things. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:27 AM PST 6 Sep 2010 *** I've only been playing for a week or so (level 30~ currently). I have quite a few reservations on it but I'm being patient as I'm still low level and the game is still in the early stages. The one I liked best was using magic to enhance gains/damage during raids. Although there doesn't seem to be a variety as of now as some magic are just too overpowering comparing others in terms of effect. I like CA to have this system, but hope to avoid the trap DotD fell on the balance of power/effect. The bosses doesn't seem to have a logical difficulty progression based on the order of quests. The first one (kobold) was easy (150k), the second boss (scorpion) caught me off-guard (5M). An unreasonably steep climb considering that the dude's essence is obtained in the second area of the first land. I think even a full gang of fresh faces wouldn't be able to take him down. I understood their 'order' on the beasties, but it doesn't make sense in terms of time of availability. Not being able to redo finished quests doesn't sit with me, much more so since those don't drop stat points anyway. I haven't finished the hardest level so I can't be 100% sure but it seems like too big a sacrifice just to avoid equipment/component farming. Other than those, everything seems ok based on what they have. ...looks like I let out a lot. :P I should be submitting this to the developers themselves but I don't care too much about it right now. I'm a bit surprised that some of the old guards of CA have raved about it so much (a bit too much IMHO). But I guess I'm interested in it myself to see what lies ahead of this crawl newbie stage. Barry-N 18:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Epic Quests Now there are Epic Quests on Facebook Castle Age. I think there should be a new page for every quest with links to it on the Land Quests. NorthFury 08:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Fandyllic made one over here Epic Quests. I edited that one a bit although only for a General FAQ. I lack the wit to type some text to elaborate on some introductory stuff and explaining. There is also a guide here Arielle/Quest_and_gear_guide although that is for Mist and Water only. A new page with more details and stuff will be good, if you are planning such. Feel free to use those pages as a resource if you need them. Barry-N 08:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think the pages are now complete. I don't know if City of Jiraya has a Special Event for Area 2. I didn't seem to get any. The pages would be a good addition to the Quests menu (a new Epic Quests sub-menu; like the Demi-Quests sub-menu): * City of Jiraya * Kingdom of Earth * Kingdom of Mist * Kingdom of Water: Docks * Kingdom of Water: Underground Caves * Kingdom of Water: Dark Tower NorthFury 16:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) **Awesome work. Better than I expected! Yeah, I think the menu needs updating. Not sure how to do it and I was quite afraid I'd screw up but let's try. Barry-N 16:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight work Before I talk about the Spotlight, thanks again for all the great work you're doing. Onto Spotlight... It looks like we're very close to getting a Spotlight somewhere on Wikia. I'm not sure how it all works, but if we get one, it will be a good thing. I'll finish up the uncategorized pages, but if you can keep a watch on my talk page, in case something else comes up, it would be appreciated. Hopefully there's nothing else to be done. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12:06 PM PST 14 Sep 2010 *Alright, I'll check on it regularly. I've been busy the last couple of days, fixing my college schedule. Now it's done, I should be a bit free again. Barry-N 09:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ** I think I fixed all the outstanding problems. According to w:Community_Central_talk:Spotlights, our spotlight started on September 17, but I'm not sure how long it will run, but I haven't seen it yet. I'm on the beta new look skin, so maybe it can't be seen there. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:58 PM PST 20 Sep 2010 Question 16:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC)"Qustion A hero on war council but not equipted hero. a) Does he get item bonus specific to him. b) Does he get bonus for ability, e.g. Does Calista get Attack bonus for every Vampire Thanks sparkling-rainbow@live.com :(a) I'm not sure but the devs says they should. :(b) Nope, because Calista boosts the player's attack, not her own. Barry-N 06:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Illusia's Bauble - shield vs amulet I noticed that you changed Illusia's Bauble back from a shield to an amulet on the Blacksmith page under the Vangard Chest items. Several other places in this wiki refer to it as a shield, including the Shields/Offhand Weapons chart lower down on the Blacksmith page and the Oracle -> Monthly Specials -> Sept. 2009 info for Illusia. Even though it does look like an amulet I remember this one as having an odd name for the type that was featured on the CA front page. Just in the last couple months Illusia was featured again with her gear and I'm nearly certain that thing was listed as a shield. I don't have this item or Illusia, but even with items and the general it can still be difficult to tell in CA what things really are, as item types are most prominently listed for featured general equipment. Are you sure it is an amulet? If so, perhaps all those other places should be changed to match. * I do not have it as well but by viewing keeps of others players who have it, I confidently conclude that it is an amulet since it is among the amulet bunch (item arrangement in keep goes Weapon -> Shield -> Helmet -> Armor -> Amulet -> Magic -> Glove). I think that's a pretty conclusive evidence right there. If you know other areas of this wiki has it labeled as a shield, please feel free to edit it to amulet. If you have evidence that it is a shield, please feel free to present it as well. Thanks. Barry-N 22:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The sorting does seem like fair proof that it is an amulet. Some areas are locked, for example the Monthly Generals area. I couldn't edit that page if I wanted to. * Oh, I forgot I locked that page every two weeks. Whenever it's freely editable by anyone, some trolls replace numbers making a mess of the info. Registered contributors are allowed to edit it. If you don't feel like registering, then I will edit it myself. Thanks for pointing that out. Barry-N 08:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) * I have Illusia, Illusia's Bauble and the Wand of Illusia. When I equip Illusia her the two items I have do not show up in her item bonuses. It must be a glitch. But as Barry-N mentioned it is listed among my amulets on my keep page. ~~MrRandyLG 08:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) * Maybe not a glich. It looks like there are no item bonuses for her items. ~~MrRandyLG 08:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Side Bar When you go to oracle and click on Treasure Chests, it brings up the oracle page. I was thinking that the chest page should load when clicking on treasure chest. The oracle page does have all the info that is on the chest page and more. so if you think we should keep it linked to orcale page at least have go to the treasure chest area Treasure Chests and put a redirect on the chest page. ~~MrRandyLG 05:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) * Well to be honest, I never noticed that as I always went directly to the specific chest page. But I edited it now. :) It has to have more description added to it though. Kinda like the one the in the Oracle page. Maybe we could summarize the text in the Oracle page and put the more descriptive one in this page. Barry-N 05:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oracle/Monthly Specials? Can you check the Oracle/Monthly Specials for Azalia Number 87, I attempted to purchase today and it gave me #84 Serenity Blade, I went back and checked my browser history and it shows # 87 so not sure what happened. I applogize if this is in the wrong area but did not no where to ask! Thanks! 18:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) * I've checked with the CA forums and Azalia still has #87 buy number. Possible errors I can think of: (1) You mis-pressed #7 with #4 on your numeric key pad as Azalia -> Serenity Blade is 3 spots off and this is the only way you can miss and get this combo. (2) You are hit by CA bugs which have been rampant this past week(s). Barry-N 22:09, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I think you are right about the bug, I just tried it again and got another Serenity Blade and I verified it was definately #87 before hitting enter. 19:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC) * It is possible that they botched up the buy number and didn't notice (if it's not intentional). The problem with this is that they would most likely ignore any pleas to refund. I would recommend posting in this thread: http://174.37.115.166/cforum/showthread.php?t=33960 about your issue, maybe hope that someone has similar problem and the devs address it. Barry-N 10:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Still doing okay? Things seem to be running smoothly, but I just wanted to check in. MrRandyLG seems to be doing alot of good work. Don't forget to give a little pep talk to good contributors that you notice. As usual, if you have any questions or need any help, I'm around, but mostly answering questions at Community Central Forum, making logos occasionally at Logo Creation wiki, and bouncing around various other wikis. I'm in danger of getting back into World of Warcraft, but maybe I'll be able to resist somewhat. ;-) If you want to become a bureaucrat, ask Vincent The Frugal if it's okay. Otherwise you can ask him to make new based on your recommendations. Of the bureaucrats, he still seems to take an interest in checking in. He's the founder, so I'm sure he wants to make sure things are going smoothly as well. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12:31 AM PST 3 Dec 2010 :Thanks. Still doing okay here, just drafting some stuff with my guild (and 4 other branch guilds) since we've reshuffled a little bit. I'm playing a bit more with DotD and LoaTS since I found out some friends at school play them. :Yep, Randy has been doing great. Maybe I need to thank good contributors more instead of looking out for troll edits :P. What's a bureaucrat btw? Barry-N 09:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Why thank you, I try to do my best. BTW Fandyllic I might have some more CSS requests coming your way soon :-) . Getting busy with my Quest page project again. [[User:MrRandyLG| '''MrRandyLG ]] talk 11:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::A bureaucrat is a slightly more powerful admin that has the power to make more admins (and demote, if necessary). Wiki site admins are usually broken up into two groups: - like me (and you, Barry-N) and - like Vincent. Bureaucrats have some other powers, but making sysops is the main one. All Wikia wiki founders are automatically a bureaucrat of their wiki. They may also make other bureacrats, but that has to be done more carefully. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:39 PM PST 5 Dec 2010 News Archive I noticed that the last news archive (News Archive/12/02/10) is formatted differently in the title. It has the slashes (12/02/10) instead of the usual spaces (12 02 10). I like it better with the slashes. Is there a reason we have used spaces in the past? Will it be alright to switch over to slashes in future News Archives? [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 06:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) * I think we used it because the first one used it and the succeeding ones simply followed suit with the "format". I'm sure there are no problems with using slashes as long as the link is correct and displays the correct numbers (date). Barry-N 07:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Using slashes in a page name can make subpages which can be confusing. For example News Archive/12/02/10 is technically "12/02/10" subpage of News Archive, but fortunately subpages are only handled one level deep, so it doesn't get worse. Our News Archives articles should really use a year/month/day format, so they will sort correctly in Category:News Archive. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:09 PM PST 15 Dec 2010 *** Now that you mentioned it, you're right. Didn't realize it before. :P Barry-N 23:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Annihilator Chest you know, it might be because ive only been playing for a couple monthes now, ut it seems like this chest isnt going to stick out much, unless every single boss coming up is going to be a guild or big boss battle now. then this might be popular, though i still perfer oblivion.. just a comment (from E.miller) * Aye, I agree with you. For me, I'll still gamble on Oblivion if I have some spare FP to get Halcyon (have Xira :P). This chest is for guild battles and the current arena. I think even if the next batch of bosses would be guild based, the abilities are not worth it if the monsters won't attack (like Vincent and AoA) Barry-N 06:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) i see that you help this page and do a great job, so thank you :]. what do you think about this new chest that just arrived. ive only been playing for a few months now, but i have mixed feeling about it. i know that they are going to be releasing those bigger boss battle types of battling now, but i still think that the pay out of this chest isnt going to be as good as, say, oblivion. but thats just me haha. thank you for contributing. oh, and bte on serylis pageyou have "corp or men and women" instead of "corp of men and women" *Thanks. I think this is released to lure people into getting some nifty stuff for the current arena. Although with refills available, I doubt it'll have that much impact. The epics are great War Council members. Other than that, Oblivion is the way to go me thinks just for Halcyon, Xira and Hyacinth. I'd think I'll gamble a few times since I'm GB active and would like to get that sexy Elaida into my keep ;) Barry-N 06:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) News Archive I was looking at the News Archive and it has alot of pages that don't exist. I know a few do exist because I created some of them. Did someone delete them? [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 07:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) * Probably. I was away for sometime and didn't notice if anyone was deleting stuff or not. Barry-N 07:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) * I thought admin were the only ones with the ability to delete pages. [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 07:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ** Yes, they are. Not quite sure how they disappeared if no admin deleted them. Wikia rollback? Barry-N 07:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ** Nevermind. I went to and I see the pages are still there so there is either something wrong with my browser or the links on the news page is messed up.... It must be my browser because I looked at the News page, the links are correct but I still see the message that the pages does not exist and is in red. Do you see this also or is it just my browser? [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 08:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ***Yes, they are red links here. Even going to them, leads me to the editor with nothing in it. Barry-N 08:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Mistake I apologize. I tried to do a avatar, but the picture appears in the photos from the CA. Can you move it or tell me how to do it. Sorry :( Villige * To change your wiki ava, go to the upper right and click on your user name and select My Preference. There's an avatar selection there, so just upload the pic you want then save. It may take a few while/refreshes to see the change. Hope this helps. Barry-N 16:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) CAInfo template problem Can you give me a link to a page where you see a problem with ? I looked around a little and didn't see anything obvious. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3 Mar 2011 7:47 AM Pacific *It's fine now. I snooped around a bit and found the cause. Someguy put Maalvus in here: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:! and cause all stuff using the CAInfo template to get errors and made a mess. Barry-N 15:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) festivus sword I have been trying to get the festivus sword and I was wondering where it could be purchased or earned, any help would be greatly appreciated :) * Right now, there is no information on how to obtain it. The main theories are (1) it is a prize from Festival Battles or (2) it is a prize from the upcoming Games/Tavern events that are still not released. (1) is interesting because if accessing CA using the web3 link, the Alpha 10 prize (maintain Alpha Rank after 10 battles) is the Festivus Sword. However, if accessing CA through facebook, the Alpha 10 prize is "another sword", different from Festivus Sword but has the filename Festival_Battle_Weapon whereas Deianira's is Festival_Battle_Weapon2. Probably it's the same sword but updated art or a different sword altogether. Barry-N 22:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) PLs delete this image >.< http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Asd.jpg sorry i am a newbie from wikia... i am trying to upload to my personal pic, but it uploaded at wrong place at my wall.. and taa-daa it seem a error... Thx :) * Aye, done. Barry-N 11:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) mirror image some confusion to what it does exactly. i see the description but it doesnt tell specifically what it does. *It is still under investigation, I'm afraid. From the description, it should copy everything from the ally you decide to disguise as but from test reports, it doesn't seem to work exactly like that...at least for now. From tests, it shows that an icon will appear if you decide to use it. The icon seems to appear only on the caster, not the one who they decided to copy. That's not a good way to disguise... Next, it should copy whatever levels, health status, BAP and maybe even profile pic and caption of the one being copied. However, the enemy doesn't seem to notice anything different aside from that icon which would most likely prompt them to stun you quickly as you are an active mage (people are VERY afraid and annoyed at poly and confuse) and trying to hide yourself with the skill. It looks like it's not working fully based on the description for now or it is a very useless ability. Barry-N 06:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Farewell! Due to the massive exploitation in the game that went out of control, I have decided to walk away from the game and thus from being an editor in this wiki. It's been fun for me, for both being a player of the game and an editor of this wiki. But I don't think I can appreciate and have fun playing the game anymore with just what went out. Thanks everyone who I've come to know while being a player of the game and a wiki editor. I love the game but I don't think I can come back with the same passion for playing with just what happened. I will be taking my leave, thanks for all the fun. Thank you to the Wiki Admins for promoting me and handing over almost everything to me. I really appreciate your trust you gave to me and my work, hopefully I delivered to your expectations during my tenure as an admin. PS: I understand the glitch was being used way before by a few people but now that it went out of control, it went from bad to GAME OVER! PPS: I am not playing HoD as well, as a screen glitch that happened to me is still not fixed by the devs. It's a relatively minor issue as the screen is just pushed up a little. But not being able to see my current experience left to level ruins any plan of questing and monster hunting on my part. I don't like playing blind, especially if I'm supposed to see what I'm not seeing. Barry-N 15:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The post Barry-N era Hey, you are/were a good admin. Do you have any nominations for other admins you can think of? If not, I will look around. I was never super-into Castle Age, but enough to want to help build a good wiki for it. Hopefully you can find another wiki to be more active at. Good luck in your next endeavors. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 15 Aug 2011 9:33 AM Pacific *I would nominate Randy but I think he retired earlier. There are a few registered editors now. Here are other candidates I can suggest: **Cruzer-WOS: A more monster-oriented editor, also seems to share the passion of speedy info and updates. **Maxattack: Also a speedy updater. **Leonardo_Marcelino: Looks a CA veteran with good knowledge of the game. **Anna_De_LaSecond: Not sure if she's still around but I believe she'll make a good editor. Thanks for the kind words. Hope you can find a great editor to take over. *Salutes*Barry-N 16:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Au revoir Barry, I had very appreciated your work and following your informations. I am sad to read you leave but that's your choose and I respected you so I respect also your choose. I also see and observe CA turning. That's true: Bitfight had been died like this. Thank you a lot for your times and your Hard work Monsieur. Hoctence. Hey Barry! Thanks for updating so many new pages for CA community :) I'd like to ask you one thing though: it seems if I try to update weapon links, the cells get broken somehow. That's why I am unable to update Shardros' weapons to correct ones. I wrote down on the Shardros' talk page all the weapons to be launched. So when you are bored, maybe you could update them sometime :) Thank you very much. Yours, Eledessar 13:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks also for your work :). About the weapons, it's the sieges, yes? I believe the problem is with the ' tags on the '''* on the HP Dealt text. I'm not sure but when I started removing them, the tables don't go out of whack anymore. They don't seem to do anything, or at least, have noticeable effects. Hope this helps. I've also edited the Shardros page. Thanks for your work again. (y) Barry-N 14:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) New Administrator Hey Barry and additional admins of wikia. I have been an anonymous wikia contributor now for over a year and a half. Mostly updating stats of items as they become available. Currently I am an admin of over a dozen speed kill groups which provide first hand information on BIS items, loot drops, damage ranges, etc... I admin the same groups from which Anna De La Second, Marian Templeton, DavidG who unfortunately just retired, and hundreds of other great slayers, are members of... They are a great source of information and I get the information from them once its posted and sometimes even before its posted to any wall....they will email the stats to me so I can update my documents for the groups. I have updated wikia on numerous occasions for example, when the Aegis of Kings came out and there weren't any stats posted yet. I've also updated many loot drop images and stats from many other monsters as well. With the help of wikia and other sources on the net, i've compiled my own set of documents for the groups I admin to help/assist normal users and veteran users in understanding what they are searching for as the information is provided to me. When a monster or quest is released, I usually know all of the step by step quest info and item stats within minutes of the monster being released. I usually end up creating my own walk through document for others to read/execute on their own or other spreadsheet information pool to where they can input their loot drop information or other information. This is the first time I have logged in through facebook under my actual name. Usually I do not log in at all. I'm not sure if you remember Barry, but I worked with you on determining the Divine Power of Malekus on the Castle Age Forums through email. We came to the same conclusion as to what percentage it was... Thanks for confirming that information as well. Much appreciated. I'm sad to hear you are leaving this section as I see your name all over and you are definitely a busy man on here and provide great info. If you are in search of an admin who can provide first hand information and also has a technical background, I believe I could assist in this venture. I hold an associates degree in computer technology and have created a couple of my own web sites in the past and also my own php forum. Updating information on wikia has been simple and very user friendly. If you would like to speak further, you can contact me on my facebook profile at https://www.facebook.com/HellslayerKnight . I am a daily player, group member, administrator and am on here all day. If you do end up choosing Anna De La Second as an admin or editor, etc....she is a great resource as well. Hope to speak soon. HellslayerKnight 01:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Michael Lemay Thanks Barry. Sad to hear you're going but its understandable. If you are in search for another admin and/or editor, I can speak directly to Anna De La Second. She's in many groups I admin and i'm sure she would be more than happy to contribute at a more continuous pace. If not, i'm sure she will continue to add info as she sees fits the ca community. I see a few admins are inactive so hopefully we can get a few back up and have this page to continously be the foremost information center as it has been for some time now. Thank you again and as of right now, I'm in the process of updating my profile information so others will know who I am when responding and can view my information if need be. HellslayerKnight 22:17, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi do you know how to get item bonuses for heroes I tried using the forum but my ip is banned for some reason even though I've never been on the site in the first place? Please send me a message to my email or facebook at ntngx@yahoo.com 16:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Mohamed Amer MaxAttack for possible admin ? Hey Barry. I've been in close contact with MaxAttack regarding possibly becoming one of the new admins of this wiki. I know you previously mentioned him in the list of contacts for possible new admins. MaxAttack is a very fast updater and has a wealth of knoweledge. He's been playing the game since it was released and has a broad range of information to share to others. If you and/or the team would like, I can see if he would like to come on board with us and continue to keep this site moving forward. I'd love to have him be a part of the team since he loves the game so much and has a good understanding of how wiki works. Thanks, HellslayerKnight 20:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *I see no problem with it. I was actually waiting for him application but since you have close contact with him, I think that's good enough recommendation. Barry-N 03:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the promotion to admine, what a great honor! I look forward to contributing and keeping the wiki alive, active and updated. Barry-N Barry, I'd like to buy equipment for some of my Generals. Is the page locked or is there something else I can do to make purchas with FPs? 11:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Mary Smalley Hyatt *Hi, did you mean this page? I've locked it for editting since some "editors" like to screw around with the numbers and thus leaving out incorrect info. Are you trying to buy equipment for monthly generals? You can follow the directions on that page on how to purchase stuff from past offers. Copy the link template and substitute the ## with the corresponding number of the item you want to buy. You have to do this in the game though since this site just offers information about the game. Be careful as direct links like these are allowed by the devs but they do not offer support for them (i.e they will not compensate anyone for using these links if something screws up). Barry-N 09:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Barry Contact me if you can privately.. Hey Barry. Is there a more private way to discuss a couple of things other than these talk pages? I would like to talk to you about a few things through facebook email or some other email address. I'm not sure if you want to remain private on facebook but if you want to get a hold of me, my profile is http://www.facebook.com/HellslayerKnight I have a few questions that I don't want to publicly be posted in your talk page. If you want to remain private, I can always email you through the forums I guess. I'm on facebook much more often though. Either way is fine. Thanks HellslayerKnight 08:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Becoming an Admin What do I have to do in order to become an admin, thanks- CCNintendo Jan 30, 2012 Contacted by Forum Group Guy named "Death of Rats" contacted us wanting to know if someone could help members of their group's "Education Team" with editing the wiki. Group is called "CA High Council". I'm neck deep in the Avengers Alliance wiki right now, so I don't really have much time. Are you able to help them out? I guess they're just worried about breaking something. Here's a copy of the message I got through the forum. -- Lycentia 06:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) The CA High Council is re-forming its Education Team. We are wanting to make sure all of CA has access to updated sources for guides and stat data--that is, part of what we would like to do is to help in updating and maintaining the info in the Wikia. However, that seems a bit daunting, and frankly, the format seems a bit scary. I am personally quite afraid to touch the Wikia for fear of breaking it even though I have already made a couple edits. My purpose in writing is to ask for help in this endeavor. Some one-on-one or small group coaching for our Ed Team on how to use the Wikia perhaps. I would also like to extend an invite for a member of the CA Wikia Admins (you maybe?) to join us in the Ed Team--to join the High Council as a non-voting member. Thank you for your time. -Death of Rats the info for being able to see brakus is wrong. says "Must be level 440 to see this hero under Oracle," I can see him in Oracle and I am only level 435. I presume his correct level is 430. Hello and Good Morning, I have a quetion regarding Conquest Tokens. When I started using Conquest Tokens I had 10 available, now I have 11 which is fantastic! However I am unsure what I did to earn number 11 and what I can do to keep increasing the number of available Conquest Tokens. I searched Wiki but I haven't been able to locate the answer, I hope it isn't an oversight on my part but it probably is so lol. If you don't mind and if you have the answer, would you please refer me to the proper page or shoot me an answer? My FB profile link is http://www.facebook.com/Goose.Deuce Thank you for your time and dedication to the game, i've been playing 1.5 years xoxox12:47, September 6, 2012 (UTC) hi i am looking for the procedure of reporting some one please help Slugfistcobra (talk) 22:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Wanting to help out Hey, I have been looking around for other wikia to edit and i found this one, and i wanted to ask you somthing before i started anything. On the Elder scroll wikia, and most others i have been on, they take a great measure to keep a neutral point of view. Not only do they keep an article from favoring one side, but they write it in a way that the player is not the focus point (using words like "you", "the player", ect). I saw that this wikia isn't as strict on this and i wanted to know if this is how its preferred here or if you want this to be fixed. Every wikia is a little different and i didn't want to do anything major without consent. Cheatcodechamp (talk) 09:55, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Barry :) Been long time since last I added something ! now and then I add fix stuff but as annonimous (which is okay from my side! :D ) I was wondering ... if there it possible to add a colomn in "best equipment" page: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Equipment to include one newly added feature by CA Devs which is "Slots" .. those slots are for # of items that each item can hold! so far only 1 item got 2 slots (Commander Bone Plate). Hence I was thinking of it to hold only 1 digit place to state its stats .. i.e.: 0 - No slots 1 - 1 slot 2. - 2 slots (boviously!) So what do you think? ps. ... I am about to finish my reaserch work at school (Yaaaay!) heheheh .. I am thinking to return back and start to put some serious time updating this wiki (that's if you don't mind!) Cheers Anna Anna De LaSecond (talk) 17:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Barry :) Been long time since last I added something ! now and then I add fix stuff but as annonimous (which is okay from my side! :D ) I was wondering ... if there it possible to add a colomn in "best equipment" page: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Equipment to include one newly added feature by CA Devs which is "Slots" .. those slots are for # of items that each item can hold! so far only 1 item got 2 slots (Commander Bone Plate). Hence I was thinking of it to hold only 1 digit place to state its stats .. i.e.: 0 - No slots 1 - 1 slot 2. - 2 slots (boviously!) So what do you think? ps. ... I am about to finish my reaserch work at school (Yaaaay!) heheheh .. I am thinking to return back and start to put some serious time updating this wiki (that's if you don't mind!) Cheers Anna Anna De LaSecond (talk) 17:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) hey how do you become an administrator Hi Barry. Thank you for your great job. It is possibile to add 4 column in the HeroStats templates to list Crystals needed to level up the General? This would be very helpful. Regards, Juri